


darling, so it goes

by scintilla10



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Banter, Celebrity magazines, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10
Summary: If asked, Eleanor would have rated “date with pretentious tall drink of water next door" a total nightmare.





	darling, so it goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



> Dear burglebezzlement,
> 
> You asked for Eleanor and Tahani falling in love in one of the stranger reboots -- this isn't particularly a strange reboot, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! <3

If asked, Eleanor would have rated “date with pretentious tall drink of water next door" a total nightmare. Especially since Tahani insisted on going to the raisin bran muffin cafe, Raisin Arizona.

Eleanor decided to head off the celebrity name-dropping with, “So. Does George Clooney eat raisin bran?”

“Oh, no. George avoids bran.” Tahani added, low-voiced, “Delicate bowels.”

Eleanor sputtered, laughing. “Okay, you got me. What other rich people have poop troubles?"

Tahani raised an elegant eyebrow. "Says the walking fashion disaster.”

"Plaid is classic!" Eleanor protested. She huffed. “I know this is paradise or whatever, but do you ever miss trashy celebrity magazines?"

A stupidly endearing flush rose on Tahani's cheeks. 

"You do!"

“I've indulged. On occasion.”

“Ha! I knew a human being lurked behind those dewey eyes and perfect hair.”

The flush deepened, and Tahani smiled. "Well, I could share my top five hair styling tips --"

That was how, laughing over muffin crumbs, Eleanor decided to discover just how flustered Tahani would get before she kissed Eleanor (six days), and also accidentally co-founded a home and fashion magazine for the Good Place, with an Ethics Board to oversee the publication.

So -- not a complete nightmare. She'd take it.


End file.
